


Дьявол, который живет на крыше

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Poetry, Retelling, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019





	Дьявол, который живет на крыше

Солнце алым воздушным шаром за Джерси рухнет, в бледном небе шальных облаков розовеют клочья. Жаркий летний день в декорациях Адской кухни завершится такой же жаркой и душной ночью.  
  
Одолев семь пролетов на жалких остатках силы и захлопнув дверь холостяцкой своей берлоги, с наслажденьем галстук стянув и пиджак постылый, банку пива из холодильника тащит Фогги.  
  
В этот жалкий флэт еще не ступала слава, и богатства стук в эти двери пока не слышен, но под вечер порою к Фогги приходит дьявол — одинокий дьявол, который живет на крыше.  
  
В Санта-Клауса взрослый Фогги давно не верит — да и в Питера Пэна веры он не сберег, но этот дьявол — он никогда не заходит в двери. На седьмой этаж — он всегда проникает в окна.  
  
Сидя в лучшем из двух довольно невзрачных кресел, окликает он: малыш, поболтаем что ли. И порою он бесшабашно, по-адски, весел, а порою избит и губы грызет от боли.  
  
И тогда, не тратя слов на пустые речи — дьявол очень не любит вопросов такого рода — Фогги плещет ему полстакана чего покрепче и несет из аптечки запасы бинтов и йода.


End file.
